Lips Of An Angel
by dwkc0207
Summary: Derek is still with Ivy, but Karen calls him from time to time. This time she might have an offer that would be hard to refuse. Based off of the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder! Mostly a Karen and Derek story. Story is much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was inspired the other day when I heard this song and knew it would make a great story! The lyrics are important to the story and are suppose to reflect what is really going on. The lyrics are interjected throughout in bold :) The song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder, which I do not own! Listen to it if you haven't heard it! **

**Originally this was going to be a one-shot but I'm thinking of continuing the story line! Thoughts? Please read and review to let me know! Thank you! **

It had been about 5 months since Derek became a dad. He and Ivy had a beautiful little girl and named her Emma Wills. She was amazing and Derek never thought he could love someone so much in such a short amount of time. He felt good that he had done the right thing and committed to Ivy, but they weren't married and had no plans to get married. It just didn't seem right yet. There was always something that stopped him from thinking about it. Or someone rather.

Ivy was upstairs putting Emma to sleep when his phone rang, it was Karen. He and Karen had developed an interesting friendship that mostly existed through phone calls. She would call occasionally to check in, they still kept in touch, but he never told Ivy about it. He wandered into his office and shut the door before he answered. He hadn't heard from her in about a month.

**_Honey why are you calling me so late?_**

**_It's kinda hard to talk right now_**

**_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_**

**_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_**

"Hello?" Derek said calmly. He always looked forward to her surprise calls.

"Hey Derek, it's me. What're you doing?" Karen sounded upset. She was usually upset when she called. She never knew why, but always wanted to call Derek when she was upset. He cheered her up. Plus, she had just finished a few glasses of wine, which always made her think.

"Sitting in my study, talking to you." Derek said smoothly, with a soft but pleasant voice. "What's wrong darling?"

"Just stressed and having a hard time with everything. Jimmy is getting into more trouble. After I broke up with him he went crazy." Karen said softly with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You broke up with him?" Derek said with a hint of hope in his voice that he tried to hide.

"Yea a couple of weeks ago." Karen told him.

"Are you safe?" was Derek's immediate question.

"Yeah I think. He just keeps pushing to get back with me. I know he's been getting high." Karen said.

"It's about time you broke up with him. I told you he was no good for you from the beginning," Derek said.

"You were right Derek, you always are." She paused and thought for a minute. "I miss you," Karen said. She usually always said it once when she would call. Well it was true, she did miss him, a lot.

**_Well, my girl's in the next room_**

**_Sometimes I wish she was you_**

**_I guess we never really moved on_**

"Karen don't," Derek said in a low voice. Every time she said she missed him his heart skipped a beat.

"Don't what? I'm just being honest. I just miss seeing you." Karen said softly.

"I know, I miss you too." Derek said shaking his head. Why did he feel knots in his stomach when he heard her voice? He never allowed himself to get over her, that's why.

**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_**

**_It sounds so sweet_**

**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**

**_Hearing those words it makes me weak_**

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**

**_With the lips of an angel_**

"How are you, how's Ivy and Emma?" Karen asked.

"Ivy is fine, we're getting by. Emma is beautiful. I would love for you to see her sometime." Derek said.

"I would love to Derek," Karen said. "I bet she is adorable. How is your latest project?"

"It's just starting up, I'm working with Tom, Julia, and Eileen again. They decided on doing Great Gatsby." Derek said.

"Oh that will be great," Karen said.

**_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_**

**_And yes I've dreamt of you too_**

**_And does he know you're talking to me?_**

**_Will it start a fight?_**

**_No I don't think she has a clue_**

"I hope so," Derek said. A smile had crept its way onto his face without him even realizing. "You know I see you, in my head, playing Daisy."

"Really? Not Ivy?" Karen asked with a smooth voice. She was already feeling better after talking to Derek.

"It's never been Ivy." Derek quipped without even thinking. "I mean you've always been my muse. Some things haven't changed." He hoped she understood the meaning behind his words.

**_Well my girl's in the next room_**

**_Sometimes I wish she was you_**

**_I guess we never really moved on_**

There was a comfortable silence; sometimes it was enough to just hear the other breathing on the other end of the line. Like there were together in that moment.

Then Derek heard Ivy yell from the upstairs bedroom, "Are you coming up to bed Derek?"

He put his hand over the phone speaker as to not yell in Karen's year, "I'll be up in a few." He yelled loud enough for Ivy to hear.

"Do you need to go?" Karen asked, slightly disappointed.

"Not quite yet darling," Derek said. "I don't get to talk to you nearly enough so I'm going to make the most of it."

"Ok good." Karen sighed heavily. "Derek, I wanna know something. Are you honestly happy?"

"My daughter makes me happy, but Ivy and I have had some issues." Derek told her truthfully.

"What issues, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Getting married, she wants to talk about it, but I won't." Derek said.

"Oh I had similar issues with Jimmy, so I understand. There was always something holding me back." Karen said softly.

**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_**

**_It sounds so sweet_**

**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**

**_Hearing those words it makes me weak_**

"Yeah exactly," Derek said. There was a long pause again.

"Do you ever think about that night in my apartment when we kissed?" Karen asked nervously. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to ask. She blamed the wine. Derek got up and closed his office door the rest of the way and locked it just in case Ivy came downstairs. Sometimes their conversations took on an intimate nature.

"Of course I do Karen. I'll never forget it, after wanting to touch you and kiss you for so long, it was like heaven. It was like eating a forbidden fruit or something." He found it so easy to talk to her.

"Even when I was with Jimmy I thought about that night. The way your lips felt as they moved on mine. I crave it, I have never been kissed like that before or since."

Derek was sitting in his big leather chair in his study and threw his head back, gripping his leg with his free hand. Just hearing her talk like that was a turn on.

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**

**_With the lips of an angel_**

"You know it kills me when you talk like that." Derek said in low throaty tone, lust evident in his voice.

"Derek, sometimes it just feels like I need you."

"I know the feeling well Karen." Derek said sighing heavily. He lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "Karen, do you know how many times I've dreamt about being with you over and over again? I try to forget, to force myself to think of Ivy. Sometimes I have to think of you to even be intimate with her." Did he really just say that out loud? It was true, but he shouldn't be telling this to Karen. But he wanted to. Fuck.

"Oh, well I'm glad I'm not the only one, it just makes it worse. I don't know what to do Derek." Karen said in an almost moan.

"Touch yourself." Derek said softly, almost begging. "For me." He said it without even thinking. If he thought about it, he would've been too nervous to say anything. It just kinda happened. He was pushing the limits. Their conversation had never reached this point, but it seemed necessary to satiate their natural desire for each other. There was silence on the other end, Derek got nervous.

"Ok Derek, I am." Karen said breathlessly.

"Imagine yourself with me, imagine it was me touching you. Me running my hands over your body." Derek said seductively.

"Mmmm feels good Derek." Karen said moaning his name.

**_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_**

**_It sounds so sweet_**

**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**

**_Hearing those words it makes me weak_**

Derek was getting hard talking to Karen like this. His jeans were becoming very constricting. "Now push a couple fingers inside you, imagine it's me pushing into you for the first time." Derek said, his accent getting thicker and his voice low.

Karen whimpered in pleasure. "Derek I'm so wet."

"I bet you are darling. I wish I was there. Now move your fingers slowly in and out." Derek instructed her. He listened intently for some time while he listened to Karen breathe heavily and occasionally moan. The sound she was making was music to his hears.

"God Karen those moans, you're getting me so hard." Derek groaned in frustration.

**_And I never wanna say goodbye_**

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**

**_With the lips of an angel_**

"Derek I'm close. Can I please finish? I want your permission." Karen asked breathing heavily.

"Yes Karen, please come for me, please." Derek said. He was throbbing he was so hard for her.

Derek listened as he heard her tip over the edge as she let out a few loud moans and then became breathless. He waited a couple minutes to let her recover, he hadn't realized how hard he had been gripping the arm chair. His knuckles were white.

"Derek?" She asked to see if he was still there.

"Yes, I'm still here. Did you enjoy that?" He asked with a breathy tone.

"Sorry I kinda got carried away. I couldn't stop," Karen said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Imagine what it would be like if we were actually together darling." Derek pointed out.

"I have imagined it, several times. Derek I want to see you. I need to see you. It's been too long. I kick myself every day for not being with you when I had the chance."

"Karen, I've waited so long to hear that, but I don't know. With Emma, I have to think of more than myself. I'm trying to do the right thing here."

"But you deserve to be happy too. No one has to know if you don't want them to. I know you feel what's between us," Karen said softly.

"I just need to think about it." It was hard for him to think straight right now. "Call me tomorrow around the same time."

"Ok Derek I will. Goodnight, I'll be dreaming of you." Karen said in a teasing tone.

"Goodnight Karen," he said before hanging up the phone.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**Honey why are you calling me so late?**_

Derek wandered upstairs and into his bedroom. Ivy was lying there, but he wished he was alone.

"What were you doing down there for so long?" Ivy asked.

"Just getting everything ready for Gatsby." Derek lied. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

"Ok," Ivy said before turning over to go to sleep.

Derek went into the bathroom and turned the shower on hot. He needed to take care of the issue that Karen had created, and he didn't want to do it with Ivy. He wanted to think about what Karen looked like as she touched herself to his voice. The conversation before was so hot it didn't take long for him come hard in the shower. Then he took his time washing up and thinking. Why did Karen have this effect on him? He didn't know if he could resist her offer. He tried so hard to be with Ivy and keep her happy, but he wasn't truly happy himself. If Derek Wills had any one weakness, it was Karen Cartwright.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm All In

**A/N: Your comments inspired me to continue! Thanks for all the support! **

Derek woke up early the next day because they were holding auditions for Great Gatsby. Last night's conversation with Karen weighed heavy on his mind. Of course he wanted to see her, but he knew it would be a risky path. He would be playing with a very hot and dangerous fire, but Derek had always been a risk taker. As he sat at the table aside Tom, Julia, Eileen and some other team members, he attempted to clear his mind for auditions. At the moment, they were casting for the role of Daisy. The first few girls came and went, they were decent but not exactly what they were looking for.

The next name was called out, _Karen Cartwright. _Everyone exchanged confused glances, why was she auditioning? When she walked in Derek's jaw almost hit the ground. She didn't say anything to him last night about auditioning for Daisy. He hadn't see her in a few months and it took everything in him to not jump over the table and hug her. Thankfully Julia spoke up because he was speechless.

"Karen, so nice to see you! We didn't know you were interested in the part." Julia said excitedly. "You could have skipped the first audition rounds because you would obviously be a front runner for Daisy."

"Thanks Julia, I just wasn't very excited about my other offers so I decided to try for Daisy." Karen said. She smiled over at Derek. He remembered telling her he could picture her as Daisy. He pictured her as every female lead.

"You don't even have to sing Karen, we know how great you are. We'll talk it over and contact your agent if we all agree to cast you." Eileen said.

"Oh wow, ok I definitely wasn't expecting this." Karen said excitedly. "I hope I hear from you guys soon then." She said smiling and giving an appreciative nod before walking out.

"Wow I can't believe we didn't think of using Karen sooner, she would be amazing. What do you guys think?" Julia said looking at her coworkers.

"Yeah I think she would be great actually," Tom said agreeing with Julia. "She has obviously proven herself, she could be a front runner for a Tony in this roll."

"Derek what are your thoughts?" Eileen asked with a bit of concern. She knew they had a history.

After an overly dramatic pause, he looked over at them and simply said, "I couldn't think of anyone better."

"We actually all agree on something?" Julia said sarcastically. "It's a miracle!"

* * *

Later that night, Derek was lying in bed after putting Emma to sleep. Ivy was out for the evening enjoying some time with her friends. Since the baby was born, she hadn't been able to go out much so Derek agreed that she deserved a night out. His mind was running a million miles an hour. He might be working with Karen again. It would give him a great excuse to see her. Ivy couldn't be upset cause after all they were _just working together, right? _He was legitimately considering Karen's offer, which by his understanding meant an affair. Maybe if he finally slept with Karen, he could move on from her and be able to commit to Ivy. Maybe that was all he needed to get her out of his mind. There was only one way to find out. In the midst of his thoughts, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled and felt giddy all of the sudden.

"Well Karen, aren't you just full of surprises?" Derek said answering the phone.

"Sorry I didn't tell you I was going in to audition. I wanted to see the look on your face, which was priceless by the way." Karen said laughing lightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my shock and awe. Well, everybody loves you for Daisy, I think you just might have to work with me again. Can you handle it?" Derek asked teasing her.

"Oh I can handle it. Can you?" Karen threw the question back at him.

"I'm not sure, you can be quite a handful sometimes. Although I am looking forward to showing you some more dance moves. You know getting really close to you and moving your body around until it's in the perfect position."

"Those were always my favorite parts of rehearsal." Karen cooed.

"So I've been thinking about your offer from last night. Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Derek asked with piqued interest.  
"If you think what I'm suggesting is secretly sleeping together because you know that's what we both want, than yes. I'm not out to ruin your relationship Derek, but I do want to make you happy. Maybe think of it as friends with secret benefits?" Karen suggested.

"Why do you want this Karen?"

"Oh I don't know because I want to be around you, I miss you and I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to sleep with you even after all this time. You know there is this crazy chemistry between us, I don't want to miss out on it anymore." Karen said confidently.

Well she had clearly made up her mind about it, and he couldn't deny anything she was saying. It was all true.

"I know you have a lot more to lose than me right now so you can call the shots on this one Derek. I can be flexible." She was literally trying to talk him into it, and at the moment he couldn't think of one good reason to say no. "And just to be clear, this is not for any kind of part. This is just me and you equally giving and receiving what we both want," Karen persuaded.

"What if this can't just be sex? I care about you Karen. What if it turns into more?" Derek questioned.

"It is a possibility, but if more is what makes you happy then isn't it worth it? Derek I just know that what we have, whatever it is, does not come along that often. Now might be our only chance to explore it."

"God you are right about that." Derek paused for a moment and thought. Everything in him was screaming yes. Give it chance. Take a risk Derek. "Ok, yes Karen I would be lying if I said I didn't want this. I'm all in."

He knew he would regret it if he didn't take this chance with her. It might change his life, but he had to be with her. At this point, any consequence seemed worth it. He just had to be careful. "You know I live with Ivy, which makes everything a bit more complicated."

"Yeah it does, but we'll work it out. I live in my own apartment now and I don't have a roommate, so that will help. We'll just have to get creative. Even if it means we have to spend a lot of time on the phone. Maybe I could return the favor from last night?" Karen said with a sexy drawl.

"Well Ivy isn't home right now, and I'm all alone laying in my bed. What would you do to me?" Derek asked. Why not start now? He wanted her, he always wanted her.

"Well I would slowly unzip your pants and pull them off along with your boxers. Seeing how fast you get hard would make me so wet." Karen breathed. "Then I would kiss down your stomach and then slowly lick your hard on from bottom to top."

"God Karen, I'm already so hard it hurts." Derek had unzipped his pants and let himself free.

"Touch yourself Derek." Karen said, in almost a demanding tone. He did as he was told. "Close your eyes, move your hand up and down and imagine it was me stroking you."  
Derek lost himself in the image of Karen doing everything she was saying. He was breathing heavy and letting out occasional moans of pleasure. In only took a few extra minutes of Karen telling him all the things she would do to him before he was on the edge.

"Karen, I can't take much more."

"Come for me Derek. I want you to come so bad."

And with that he was done. He let himself tip over the edge and pleasure took over. After a minute or so he finally composed himself enough to speak.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with innocent Karen Cartwright from Iowa?" Derek asked teasing her.

She let out an adorable laugh. "I guess Broadway has corrupted me. But don't worry. I'm only like this with you. Something about you just brings out a different side of me."

"When do you think I can see you Karen so I can be with you for real?"

"We'll have to play it by ear. You just have to let me know when you have some free time in your schedule," Karen said. "But I hope it won't be too long."

"Me too, I need you Karen." Derek heard the front door open downstairs signaling Ivy's arrival. "Hey I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon ok? Sweet dreams."

"Ok bye Derek."

He hung up the phone and rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up. He walked back into his room to find a drunk Ivy trying to get ready for bed.

"Hey babe, I had such a good time. Thanks for watching Emma." Ivy said in a drunk slur. "I missed you," she said stumbling over to him. She kissed him and pushed him down on the bed.

Derek was obviously not in the mood. He pushed away from her, "Ivy I'm not feeling very good right now, I just want to get some sleep. Let's just get you to bed ok."

Ivy was too drunk to put up a fight and just mumbled a few words before turning over and basically passing out. Derek didn't know what he was getting himself into but he did know that he needed Karen. He had pushed it down for a long time, but his want for her was always there and it was resurfacing quickly. He hoped he could be alone with her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the huge delay in this update but I was moving half way across the country which tends to take up a lot of time! Here is the next chapter, just a side note, I'm not condoning affairs and I don't think they are right, but they do happen! This story is just for fun, and yes Karen is kind of out of character, but I don't think it's that far fetched since her character totally changed from season 1 to season 2. **

**Ok sorry for the rant! R&R! I'll have another chapter up soon : )**

A couple weeks went by and the creative team had been putting everything together for Gatsby. It was all coming together nicely. Karen agreed to play Daisy and they found a great new actor to play Jay. Both Karen and Derek had been busy, but rehearsal was starting today. There was knot in Derek's stomach. He was nervous to be working with Karen after what they had agreed to. Nothing had happened yet, but it consumed his thoughts. He figured it was like a friends with benefits situation, which was not ok. It wasn't ok at all. But he wanted her, more than he ever wanted anyone his whole life. He couldn't explain it when it came to her. Ever since the first time her legs straddled his body on his couch in his apartment, he was done. After that, it was like an electric shock went through his body every time he touched her. That's why he had always found excuses to teach her dance steps by touching her body and lingering too long afterward.

Now it was starting all over again, with a few major exceptions. They had been through a lot together and now they were friends, or something. Most importantly, they admitted their attraction to each other. It was like an atomic bomb waiting to explode, but like an awesome atomic bomb of insane pleasure. They never talked a lot about sex but somewhere deep down Derek knew that the two of them together would be fantastic. It would flow, they would want to do the same things to each other because they operated on the same wavelength of thought. It would be endless and passionate and needy. Great, he realized he was almost at rehearsal but probably shouldn't be standing up in public right now. He told he driver to drive around the corner to the coffee shop so he could get himself under control. Derek forced himself to think about the long day ahead and work, think about work.

He walked into the rehearsal studio and quickly glanced around. Thankfully Karen was not there yet, just Tom, Julia, his choreographer assistant Josh, and the stage manager. "Morning everyone," Derek said to the surprise of the people in the room.

"Morning Derek," Julia smiled at him. Tom just glanced suspiciously; he knew Derek being happy was an odd occurrence. The ensemble members filed in, along with Karen and Eric, the new actor playing Jay Gatsby. Derek flashed a wicked smile toward Karen when he caught her eyes across the room. He excused himself from conversation he was having with the piano player and walked over to her while she was stretching. "Hello darling," he greeted her with a seemingly innocent hug. It was the first time he had any physical contact with her in months. They pushed their bodies into each other, briefly relishing the moment. He felt that shock again, he didn't want to let go but he had to. She looked amazing, better than ever with soft curly hair loosely pulled up with black leggings and a white slim fitting v-neck. He wanted to see that outfit on the floor by her bed.

"You ready for this madness to begin again?" Derek asked her smiling.

"Oh I'm ready…for everything." She smiled and walked away to introduce herself to Eric since they would be working together a lot. Derek raised his eyebrows at her comment. He knew exactly what she meant.

Today's rehearsal was mostly about learning the songs, which was never a problem for Karen. She was always spot on. The other cast members almost fawned over her because of her reputation, but Karen wasn't a diva. She was gracious to everyone because it wasn't that long ago she was in the same spot as they were. It created a much more pleasant work environment for everyone. Hopefully, this show would not be jinxed like Bombshell was. Derek already had enough to worry about.

The end of rehearsal came a little too quickly. Derek could listen to Karen sing all day and all night. His vision for the show was going off the charts and he had too many ideas to keep track of. He would definitely be working late tonight.

He walked into the elevator and saw Karen running to catch it. Of course he held it open for her. And just like that they were alone. Karen stood in front of Derek with her back facing him. He leaned over her to push the button for the first floor, his breath catching on her neck. When he brought his hand back he instinctively rested it on her hip and pulled her closer to him. She made sure to press her back against his front, encouraging his physical contact.

"You look gorgeous Karen, now more than ever," Derek said softly into her ear, breathing steadily on the back of her neck. He saw the goosebumps form on her skin.

"Mhmm, I missed you Derek. I really did," she said leaning back against him, letting him support her full body weight. It just seemed natural, their bodies fit together like a puzzle piece. She missed his presence, his smell, his hands touching her. The elevator dinged way too soon and they pulled away, walking out together.

"Don't forget Derek, let me know when you have some free time." Karen said hinting at their conversation from a couple weeks ago.

"We'll figure out something darling," Derek said smiling as he got in his car. He really did want to be with her but he was also enjoying the buildup. You only get one first time with someone and he wanted the first time with her to be amazing. He was sure the right time would come eventually.

Derek spent most of the evening jotting down the ideas that had flooded him in rehearsal after hearing Karen sing. Ivy and Emma kept him company. He enjoyed being with them, but him and Ivy lacked a certain chemistry and he believed she was beginning to notice it too even though neither of the brought it up.

"Derek, I want to go back to work." Ivy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, well I'm sure that wouldn't be an issue. Don't you have plenty of offers after being a Tony winner?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah but are you ok with that?" Ivy asked.

"Yes Ivy, I'm working so you should be able to if you want. I don't think I have the right to keep you from that," Derek told her. "We could always hire a nanny."

"I was thinking the same thing. I just miss performing!" Ivy said. "Are there any roles in Gatsby for me?"

"Sorry sweetheart, all the roles are already cast." Derek said looking up at her from her notes. "But, I'm sure it'll be easy for you to find something once everyone finds out you're looking."

"Right, how was rehearsal today? How's Karen?" she questioned.

"Everything went pretty well, Karen will make a great Daisy."

Ivy just shrugged in response.

"Are you still jealous of Karen?" Derek asked.

"I don't know Derek, there has always been something there with you and Karen. It's just weird for me, and everything is different now. It's always been a love/hate relationship between Karen and I." Ivy said.

"That's true, but everything is way different now." Derek didn't elaborate because he had a tendency to dig himself into deep holes when he talked too much. "It'll be better when you're working Ivy, it's part of who you are."

"Yeah you're right, I'll start putting the word out tomorrow. I'm gonna put Emma to bed." Ivy said. Derek kissed his daughter goodnight and they left the room. He and Ivy made excellent friends, but maybe they weren't the best couple. It was so confusing and frustrating. He went back to his work because directing is the only thing in his life that always made sense. If only he could hire someone to direct his own life. It was a nice thought anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the feedback! More coming soon**

Rehearsals continued on as usual, but things with Derek and Karen were heating up. Derek would go out of his way to teach her new dance moves, getting as close as he possibly could and touching her in ways that were driving her crazy. Nobody noticed anything out of the ordinary, but anytime there were within inches of each other Karen and Derek could feel that unique energy. Their glances and touches were subtle, but had intense effects.

To Karen, even the most feather light touch from Derek was like searing heat on her body. She couldn't really describe the way he made her feel, but she was letting him call the shots. The tension had been slowly building for the both of them, so she assumed it was only a matter of time before they would both snap. She admitted it was fun driving each other crazy. It was like a game with several unwritten rules. They never talked about exactly what they were doing, but she assumed since he hadn't called on her for anything more that he was into the teasing. She should play it up more, but it wasn't always easy with everyone around. She had a plan though and it was perfect for tonight. They were having a Gatsby party at swanky bar downtown for press people and investors. There would of course be an after party, created by the cast last minute. She had to convince Derek to stay, even though he didn't usually need much convincing. Then she would unleash her plan from there.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Karen showed up to the party in an amazing dress as usual that scooped in back and stopped just short of her butt. It had a silver sheen and was short enough to show off her long legs. She looked stunning and was wearing the perfect pair of insane heels to complete her outfit. If this didn't help men throw money at this production, nothing would.

When Karen walked in the room kind of froze for a second, she was the definition of a show stopper. When Derek saw her he literally stopped what he was saying and said "Oh my God." The two men he was talking to turned to see what he was looking at and they were equally taken back. "And that gentlemen is my star…of the show of course," Derek said trying to recover his composure. They both turned back to Derek and said "We're in," simultaneously.

Karen pretended not to notice how Derek's jaw almost dropped to the ground when she entered but she saw it. It was the exact reaction she was hoping for from him. These nights became easier for Karen now that she had experience with them. Look gorgeous, talk to the men, flirt a little and move on to the next one. It was like a dance and she was becoming a pro. Derek did the same, except he would focus on business and only flirt with the women of course. They made their way toward each other by talking to people in their path, always keeping an eye on one another. Finally Derek was able to catch Karen at the bar while she was ordering another drink.

"Karen, you wearing that dress is just not fair," Derek said teasing her.

"I was hoping you would approve," Karen smiled up at him.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I do, in fact I wish I could have my way with you right up against this bar."

Karen swallowed hard, he definitely got her with that one because she wanted nothing more than Derek Wills to have his way with her.

"I'm ready when you are," Karen said taking her drink and walking away, lightly brushing her hand against his thigh as she walked past him.

The rest of the soirée went well and they all created a great buzz for Gatsby. Despite their challenges in the past, Tom, Julia, Eileen and Derek had become an unstoppable, in sync team. Everyone was excited, so of course the cast quickly organized an after party. It was Friday night after all. They went to a less fancy bar a few blocks down. Eric kindly escorted Karen by the arm, but she made sure Derek was coming along too. She didn't even have to ask him.

She got there and leaned up against the bar. Not two seconds later, she felt a hand on her bare back and she knew it was Derek from the heat of the touch. "Let me get your drink Ms. Cartwright," he said with his thick accent, reluctantly pulling his hand away.

"I won't argue. I know I didn't say it earlier but you look pretty handsome yourself. You look good in green, makes your eyes look even more intense." She said giving him an honest compliment on his dark green button up.

"Thank you darling, I'm just trying to keep up with you. It's nearly impossible." Derek told her as they got their drinks.

"Cheers to whatever comes next." Karen said holding her drink up to his.

They mingled and drank with the cast. Derek was actually pleasant and he was fun. Friendly wasn't the right word, but he was being social and bonding with the cast. He even bought them shots and they thought it was the best thing ever. After what Karen decided was a decent amount of time she came up to Derek at the bar. "Meet me at this club in half an hour," she slipped a card into his pocket with the address written on it as she whispered in low tone. "I'm going to leave first, then you leave shortly after me. It'll be fun, just trust me. Oh and don't bring anyone else."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate all of them! **

Derek couldn't remember the last time he went to a club, but Karen was asking him to. And honestly he couldn't even think the word no with how good she looked tonight. It was kind of far, which meant no one would see them there. She had clearly thought this through. He was nervous, but excited as the cab pulled up to the entrance of the club. He walked in and was overwhelmed by loud dance music and flashing lights. There were multiple levels and a packed dance floor with surrounding seating and dark corners to get lost in. Everybody blurred together, everybody was a nobody here. How the hell was he supposed to find Karen. Just as he was about to grab his phone to text her somebody grabbed his wrist. Karen pulled him toward her. "Glad you decided to come, wasn't sure if you would show." She said pressing her lips against his ear so he could hear her over the music.

"I was curious," he responded.

"C'mon let's go." She took him by the hand and led him to dance floor just as Clarity by Zedd was coming on.

Karen figured that Derek would be a little lost on this type of dance floor, so she took the lead. She faced him and moved her body against his. He surprised her by grabbing her hips and moving his body in sync with hers. _Damn of course he had moves, he was a choreographer_ she thought to herself. Derek smiled when he saw the slight look of surprise on Karen's face. One thing few people knew about him is the way he could move his body when he wanted to.

"Why here?" Derek asked Karen as their bodies moved against each other.

"I was tired of not being able to touch you," Karen said as she ran her hands down his chest and latching her fingers through his belt loop.

"That makes two of us," Derek said as she ground her hips harder into his, looking at each other intently.

Karen turned around so the curve of her ass fit perfectly with Derek's hips. He grabbed her waist and moved with her in rhythm with the beat. Her dress was so low that the majority of her back was exposed and she looked so hot moving against him. He moved his hands up and down her thighs, pulling her dress up a little to tease. It was Karen Cartwright, and all her attention was on him. He knew very well she could have any guy she wanted. No matter what happened, he would never forget this moment.

They danced for a while because it felt so good to move their bodies together until they both needed to rehydrate. "Let's grab a drink," Derek said against her ear. She led him over to a reserved table where they could order bottle service or anything they wanted. "Only the best for you Mr. Wills," Karen said as they sat down at the small table in the corner of the club. A server promptly took their order.

"Derek you're quite the dancer."

"Don't tell anyone else that." Derek playfully threatened. "Need to keep my hard image."

"Oh don't worry, you secret is safe with me." Karen said. The waiter brought over their drinks. Another electro dance song came on and Karen got excited.

"I love this song, come on." She grabbed his hand to pull him up for more dancing. She was about to lead him out onto the floor when he pinned her against the wall, pressing his full body against hers with his arms on either side of her. He looked into her eyes to see if she was hesitant but all he saw was anticipation, waiting to see what he was gonna do next. He had to kiss her he just had to feel her lips against his again. He couldn't keep pretending that he hadn't been thinking about it all night.

He pressed his lips against hers and their tongues met immediately. God how he had craved the taste of her. Karen ran her hands up his arms and through his hair, his hands lowered onto her hips in a desperate grasp. She moaned into his mouth when he ran his tongue slowly over her bottom lip before lightly nibbling on it. The kiss was passionate, similar to the first but longer and fuller. There was less hesitation because this time they knew without a doubt that they wanted each other.

Karen pushed him toward one of the large couches that lined the walls of the club. They had found their dark corner where no one knew or cared what they were doing. She nudged him to sit down without breaking the kiss and she straddled him, causing her dress to ride up, but not all the way. The music was loud but seemed like a distant background sound when all they wanted to hear was the other moaning and breathing heavy as the kiss deepened. It wasn't rough or aggressive but it was passionate and intense. She tasted the scotch on his tongue when she lightly sucked on it causing him to groan in pleasure.

He moved his hands up her bare thighs while they continued kissing. Derek had kissed a lot of girls in his day, but the kissing had always been a means to end. With Karen he felt like he could just kiss her for hours on end and be happy. Karen broke away from his lips and kissed along Derek's jawline, enjoying the scratchy feeling of his 5 o'clock shadow against her soft lips. He let his head rest against the couch as she lightly nibbled his ear and gently licked and kissed the sensitive area on his neck. It was one of his weak spots and he moved his hips upward in response.

Karen kissed him full on the lips again before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling on it slowly. She was killing him. Two could play this game. Her dress had ridden up just enough for him to have some fun. He inched is hand slowly up her inner thigh in between her legs. He was gonna stroke her through her underwear, and tease her to no end. However when he reached his target, he was caught by surprise when nothing separated his fingers from her. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Derek thought he was gonna come right then and there. He could feel Karen smile against his lips after his very audible moan. "Just full of surprises aren't we?" Derek said with lust evident in his voice.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Karen asked seductively.

Derek didn't say a word, but instead pressed his thumb against her clit and moved it around in a slow circular motion while continuing to kiss her. He wanted some control back. He smoothly slipped one of his fingers inside of her, causing Karen to whimper in pleasure against his lips.

"Mmmm Karen darling, you're dripping wet," he said with a lust filled scratchy tone.

"That's what you do to me Derek," she said instinctively thrusting into his hand. He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her while her lips and tongue dragged across his neck. Before long she stopped him by grabbing his wrist. She took his hand brought his fingers up to her mouth. She licked and sucked on each one he had used to pleasure her and topped the action off by kissing him so he could taste her. Their tongues met aggressively as Derek delved in to taste as much of her as he possibly could. She pushed him into the couch with her hips and she could feel how hard he was through his jeans. After kissing awhile longer, Karen slipped of off his lap and told him she'd be right back. He took a deep breath as he felt the beat of the music through his body. All his senses were on high alert. Derek checked his phone and noticed he had quite a few texts from Ivy asking if he was gonna be home soon. It was already 1am, he really should get going. Karen walked back to him and he stood to meet her.

"Ready to go? You should probably be getting home. Sorry for keeping you so late." Karen said smiling. She needed to get out while she still could. If she kept this up, she might not be able to resist taking him home tonight. It had to wait.

"Yeah I probably should. That ok?" Derek asked.

"Not a problem, let's go." Karen linked her arm with his and she led him to the exit.

"Thanks for coming Derek, it was fun." Karen said once they made it outside and could talk at a normal volume again.

"No, thank _you_ for thinking of this. It was brilliant. I needed it so badly Karen. Just hope I don't get in trouble for staying out too late," he said with a light chuckle.

"Sorry I lost track of time." Karen said.

"It's easy to do when we're together, I don't blame you." Derek replied as he hailed a cab. "You coming?"  
"I'll get the next one, I'm kind of in the opposite direction anyway," Karen said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok, looking forward to it," he smiled as he got in the cab.

Derek sat and thought on the ride home about everything that had just happened. It helped some because he finally got to touch her and kiss her again, but it also made him want to sleep with her that much more. He replayed the whole scene in his head. He felt like he had been hard for hours because that's what Karen did to him. He wanted her so badly he was aching. He wasn't sure how much more he could take but he wanted to push the boundaries of his own self-control.

Her plan had worked perfectly. Karen smiled as she sat on her couch at home and thought about her night with Derek. If teasing is what he wants, that's what he'll get. She enjoyed every second of it. I mean they had kissed before, but nothing like that. She already wanted to do it again. She had never been attracted to anyone the way she was attracted to Derek and it was only getting stronger.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank for the new favs and follows. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it serves its purpose. The next chapter is gonna be a doozie. I want it to be perfect so it might take a bit, but it will be worth the wait. Happy reading! **

Monday's rehearsal came quickly. The cast was working hard to get ready for the upcoming workshop so when lunch came around it was a welcomed break. Derek approached Karen as she was collecting her things.

"Wanna get lunch with me?" Derek asked nonchalantly.

"Of course," Karen said smiling.

Derek walked with her to a café a few extra blocks where they could talk and grab a quick bite. The sat in an isolated corner so no one could over hear their conversation.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Derek asked smiling.

"Pretty uneventful compared to Friday. I spent most of the weekend thinking about that night and trying to ease the tension, you know take care of it on my own." Karen said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah well, I can relate to that." Derek said, thinking about how horny he had been all weekend. "How did that work out for you?"  
"It's temporary relief. It's gonna take a lot more than that to relieve this tension, but I think you already know that." Karen said in a sultry tone.

"I'm very well aware," Derek said combating her 'come hither' stare with his own piercing green eyes. They were trying to undress each other with their eyes, but their moment was broken up by their waitress who brought them drinks and took their order. Derek tried to focus, but all he could think about was the image of Karen in her apartment pleasuring herself to the thought of him. Karen was saying something about the show, but he cut her off mid-sentence.

"How do you like to get off?" Derek asked bluntly. He had to know so he could picture it for himself. And he liked catching her off guard, seeing if she would break and get nervous like she used to, but she never did anymore.

Karen was taken aback by the question at first but she wasn't offended. She laughed lightly and smiled. Derek patiently waited for her response, thinking maybe he had pushed her to far this time.

Karen leaned closer to him and spoke just above a whisper. "Well it depends. Sometimes I like to tease myself a little so I'll lay on my back and play with myself or I'll lay on my stomach straddling a pillow and rub myself raw against it pretending it's you. Sometimes I don't want to be teased, I just want it quick so I get out my vibrator and let it do the job. But my favorite of course is in the shower. The perfect water pressure from the massager gets me off every time." She took a brief pause and Derek hung on every word, "Maybe you could help me with that sometime. My shower is pretty big."

Derek was squirming in his chair. He cleared his throat trying to compose himself. Karen had become some siren of Broadway and she was drawing him in at an ever increasing pace. "I'll add it to the list of things I want to do to you." Derek said in attempt to regain the upper hand. It wasn't working very well. Karen just smirked and said, "Looking forward to it then."

They finished their lunch and walked back to the studio a little earlier than needed. They walked side by side with their arms touching because lately it seemed they always needed some sort of physical contact. It was the only seemingly innocent way to have contact in public without looking suspicious. That and when he lead her into the studio building he always placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her in. Derek was beyond thankful when they got into the elevator and no one else entered. As soon as the door shut he pushed Karen against the elevator wall and kissed her hard. She instantly let out a moan and grabbed his hips, pulling him against her. It was rough and needy because they didn't have much time. Lip biting, tongue clashing and heavy breathing ensued in the short time they rode up the elevator. As soon as the elevator dinged they pulled apart and stood waiting for the door to open like nothing had happened. They were playing with fire and loving every minute of it.

When they were back in the rehearsal studio, things went back to normal. Derek yelled and Karen followed instructions like the rest of the cast, but Karen no longer took it personally like she had in the past. She knew how Derek worked now, and she liked it. His authority was attractive and ultimately very productive. It was hard to act like she didn't want to touch him every moment at rehearsal. To act like she didn't almost fall to pieces when he taught her new choreography was a job in itself. It took a lot of effort to go against her natural instinct, which was to be with him.

The workshop was on Friday and everything was nearing completion. Derek was content with where they were. For the first time since he had started working with Karen, there was little to no drama surrounding their production. His personal life was a little more dramatic, but not his work. He figured it was a fair trade. Later that night Derek sat at home watching some mindless tv program. Ivy was not at home because she had gotten a part in a new show and was rehearsing late. He didn't really mind. They barely saw each other because of their busy schedules. His mind wandered to none other than Karen Cartwright of course. When that happens he thinks of everything sinful he wants to do to her, which then makes him immediately hot and bothered. He couldn't deal with it anymore. He was done with the teasing. He just wanted her because there was no way he could possibly want her any more than he already did. Derek got out his phone to text Karen.

**D: Hey Karen. How are you?**

**K: Great, just got out of the shower ; ) You?**

Derek threw his head back and groaned at her response. God he wished he was there.

**D: Oh I guess the word would be frustrated. So I have proposition for you. Friday is the workshop and it's the morning. We should be done by noon. I would like to set up a meeting with you.**

**K: Ok when? for what?**

**D: 12:30 after the workshop at your apartment. Karen I can't wait anymore. I need you.**

**K: I've been hoping you would say that. I want you so much Derek. But I hope you're free for several hours because this is gonna take a long time.**

**D: I'm counting on it. My goal is that you find it very difficult to walk on Saturday.**

Karen smiled at that text and bit her lip. Friday couldn't come fast enough.

**K: Looking forward to it : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week was probably the slowest week of both Derek and Karen's lives. They just wanted it to be Friday. It meant two things, the workshop would be over, but more importantly they were finally going to physically be with each other. It had been over two years of build-up. A build of emotions, of sexual tension, and relationship drama. Now all of that was about to physically expressed through an afternoon of endless sex. It had the potential to be the best sex of their lives, something they both thought about a lot. They had imagined it, talked about it, and teased each other endlessly. So the wait for Friday to come was exceedingly long.

The week days leading up were filled with more glances, subtle touches, and elevator makeout sessions. They sexted each other all the various ways they were going to pleasure one another, leading to nightly sexual frustration on both ends. So when Friday finally arrived they both woke up with that nervous excited knot in the stomach feeling. Karen wasn't even nervous about the performance for the workshop, but she was nervous about finally being with Derek. Yes it was her idea and she had been seducing him, she just hoped she could live up to his expectations. He had been with a lot of women, and she wanted to be exceptional. Karen made sure everything in apartment was situated before she left so she didn't have to worry about it later. She was ready.

Derek left his apartment nervous and excited as hell. He made sure to tell Ivy he wouldn't be home til later that evening because of some meetings after the workshop. She had rehearsal all day anyway, and Emma was being taken care of by the new nanny, who was a lovely older woman. He looked dashing with dark jeans with a gray button up and a black suit jacket. He had two reasons to dress up, but he really only cared about one, which was Karen. He thought it was amusing that he wanted to impress her. He usually didn't care what other people thought, but he wanted to do everything he could to make her want him.

When Derek got to the studio, Karen was already warming up for the performance. She saw him enter and smiled and felt herself blush slightly. He looked so hot, and she could hardly believe she was going to be exploring his body in a matter of hours. It gave her butterflies. She worked hard to stay focused so she could through this workshop.

Derek pulled her aside before the performance to give her a few notes.

"Alright darling are you ready?" Derek asked in a calm tone.

"Yes I am," She said smiling up at him.

"Good, I know you'll be great. Don't forget about the corrections in the second number," he reminded her.

"I got it Derek."

"I know you do, just relax, you're great in this. We're still on for later right?" Derek asked.

"Definitely, can't wait." Karen said eagerly.

"You better wait, I don't think these investors signed up for that kind of show." Derek said jokingly. Karen laughed and lightly smacked him on the arm.

"You never know maybe it would help," Karen said playing back with him.

He raised his eyebrows at her, appreciating the banter.

"Well I don't want to share you." Derek said.

"Fair enough," Karen replied. "I'm gonna finish warming up with Gatsby over there."

The workshop was very successful. There were only a few minor hiccups, which probably weren't noticeable to anyone besides Derek. He stayed a bit after to talk to the main investors and answered their questions and concerns. Overall, the audience was pleased with what they saw. It was another positive step forward. After the business was all wrapped up he looked for Karen, but she had already gone. He checked his phone and read her text.

**K: Hey I know you have to take care of some business, but I'll be waiting for you at my place ;) **

Derek replied immediately

**D: On my way, leaving the studio now.**

Karen's phone buzzed and she saw Derek's text. It felt like her stomach did a flip. Wow this was actually happening after all this time. She knew it's what they both wanted but it was still nerve wrecking and she also knew it would change their relationship for good. But she wanted their relationship to change, she wanted to be with him somehow. Even if this was all she got, it was better than nothing.

She changed into a simple, short summer dress. It was strapless and cut off right above the knee. It was easy to remove, which was the important part. After not so patiently waiting, there was knock at her door.

Derek stood outside, waiting for her to open the door. His heartbeat was becoming heavier and his nerves were tingling. But when she opened the door, all of his worries melted away. He knew when he saw her in that dress that this is what he wanted.

He stepped inside and put his computer bag down by the door. She shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He faced her and brought a hand up to cup her face, gently stroking her cheek. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to. They shared a look that said it all. Derek lowered his lips onto Karen's. It was slow at first, lips tenderly moving together with small kisses in between longer ones. It was more loving than anything. Karen moved her arms around his neck, gently playing with his hair. She loved his hair. She stuck her tongue out, seeking entrance into his mouth, which was quickly granted. Their tongues met, slowly tasting each other. Derek moved his hands to her hips, pulling her body closer to his. The kiss grew more heated as their tongues battled. Karen licked his bottom lip before taking it in between her teeth. She sucked on it and gently bit down, eliciting a quiet moan from Derek. The action made Derek want more, he kissed her back hard, moving his hands to her ass and squeezing it.

Karen pulled away, looking up at Derek with dark lust filled eyes. He imagined he had a similar look on his face.

"Bedroom?" Karen asked breathlessly.

"Lead the way," Derek whispered.

Karen took his hand and led him to her room at a brisk pace. Derek made quick work of removing his shoes and suit jacket before Karen pulled him on to the bed on top of her. She scooted up to the head of the bed, resting back on the pillows and Derek crawled up between her legs, resting his body on top of hers. His weight on top of her felt so good. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling his hips into hers, making her intentions very clear.

Derek smiled and brought his lips to her ear. "Oh don't worry love, we'll get there. I want to take my time with you," his breath tickling her neck. He kissed her ear, nibbling on the lobe before beginning to kiss her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned, "God Derek, I want you so bad." He used his hips to grind against her, she could feel him getting hard through his jeans. Derek placed a few kisses on her chest before scooting down her body. He placed a few kisses on her thighs before slowly pushing her dress up, replacing the fabric with wet hot kisses along the way. Derek pulled the dress up and all the off, only half surprised to find out she wasn't wearing anything underneath…again.

"Always prepared aren't we Ms. Cartwright?"

"I try my best." Karen said, with a hint of desperation in her voice. She wanted to feel his tongue on her.

He started by slowly licking up the inside of one thigh and then the other, while his hands roamed all over her body. He licked and kissed all around her center, everywhere except where she needed it most.

"Derek, please." Karen moaned.

He lightly blew air on her before giving her what she wanted. He licked her lips fully from top to bottom causing Karen to groan in pleasure and relief.

"Mmmm, you taste so good darling." He flicked her clit repeatedly with his tongue as he continued his oral assault. She pulled his hair as he worked hard to please her every way possible with his tongue. Derek would moan against her, creating light vibrations that drove her crazy. His rough 5 o'clock shadow rubbing against her soft skin felt unbelievable. Karen couldn't take much more and she didn't want to come yet. She pulled him up and kissed him deep, tasting herself on his lips.  
Karen pushed him over so she was on top, continuing to kiss and taste him. She sat up straddling him and started unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as she could. She needed to feel his skin against hers. He helped her and she was soon admiring his bare chest. She placed soft kisses on the bare skin on his chest and back up to his neck.

"Derek I want to fuck you so bad," she said whispering into his ear. "I want to feel you inside me."

"I think we've waited long enough," Derek said, his accent getting thicker.

Karen smiled up at him and her hands traveled down his body. She undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding down the zipper. She pulled off his pants and boxers, giving Karen her first look at his cock. She wasn't sure what to expect but it was perfect. It was long and thick, bigger than most, but not overwhelmingly so.

"Disappointed?" Derek asked as she admired him.

"Quite the opposite," Karen said taking him in her hand, stroking him up and down slowly. He threw back his head and moaned. His eyes were closed so when he felt her mouth close around his cock he was pleasantly surprised. Her mouth was hot and wet and she licked his full length, making him switch underneath her. He tangled his hands in her hair as she sucked on him, moving her mouth up and down.

"Fuck Karen, that feels so good." Derek groaned.

Karen soon stopped what she was doing because she just wanted him inside her so badly. She sat up and straddled his waist, rubbing her wet pussy up and down the length of his cock.

"Oh my god Karen please I just want to be inside you," Derek pleaded. Karen kissed him hard then took him in her hand, placing him at her entrance. They looked at each other, making sure it was all still ok. They kept eye contact as Karen lowered herself onto him inch by inch, causing them to moan and swear from the sheer pleasure of him being insider her for the first time. It sent waves of desire through their entire bodies. Derek let her adjust to his size for a moment before he began moving inside her.

"Oh fuck, Karen you're so tight." He grabbed her hips guiding her up and down on him.

She laid down on top of him, craving the feeling of his skin against hers. The way he moved inside her was amazing. He filled her up completely with every thrust and her hips matched his rhythm. She cradled her face between his neck and shoulder and was moaning his name along with other incoherent noises. Soon they were overcome with an animalistic type of desire and Derek wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he thrust forcefully into her. They were grinding their bodies together so hard because they couldn't seem to get enough. Karen repeatedly pressed down into him as hard as possible and even though there was no way for him to go deeper, she needed to try.

Derek rolled Karen onto her back so he was on top of her. He held himself up with his arms, watching the faces Karen made as he moved in and out of her, she was gorgeous. Karen looked up at him and noticed him watching her. Derek slowed his pace as they gazed at each other. This definitely fell like more than just sex. Karen softly pulled him down for a kiss, binding them together as they moved in sync. They kiss was slow and full of heat. Derek was barely moving inside Karen and was just enjoying the feeling of being completely inside her. "God you feel so fucking good inside me." Karen said against lips. She used her muscles to lightly squeeze his cock, making him shudder and press himself as deep as he could.

"Fuck me Derek," Karen said almost demandingly.  
He pulled himself out of her as far as possible before thrusting into her as hard as he could. He did it repeatedly, causing her to scream in ecstasy every time he plunged into her. Then he returned to a hard, steady pace. They were hot and sweaty, making it easy for their bodies to slide against each other. Karen wrapped her legs around Derek, pulling him in completely. He put his arms around her back and grabbed her shoulders so he could hold her steady while he pushed into her. They consumed each other, overcome by instinct and passion. Karen could feel herself getting close. Her muscles were twitching and tightening, "Derek you're gonna make me come," she said.

Derek kept moving at a constant pace, "Please come for me Karen. God, I want you to come on my cock so bad."  
That sent her over the edge as her muscles spasmed rapidly around Derek as she cried out in pleasure. Her whole body shuddered as she thrust her hips up into him. He slowed down a bit and let her ride out her orgasm, trying desperately not to come himself. Karen writhing beneath him felt better than he ever imagined, but he didn't want this to be over yet.

"Do you need me to stop?" Derek asked her softly.

She looked up at him, "No please don't stop." That was the last thing she wanted. "Please keep fucking me."

"Mhmm, my pleasure," Derek said in light moan. "Mind if I try something?"

"You can do anything you want to me Derek." Karen said, she trusted him completely.

He took her long beautiful legs and put them over his shoulders and leaned over her. "You good?" Derek asked. "Yes I am very flexible, feels so good Derek," Karen said. He grabbed her legs as he moved in and out of her again. After coming, she was now soaking wet, making her feel even better. He fucked her hard like this for a few minutes before putting her legs down and grabbing her hips. However, Karen had regained a sense of control and pushed Derek back onto his back. She pinned his arms down near his head and moved her body like a wave over him. It happened so quickly, and Derek wasn't even sure how she did it, but it turned him on to no end. He matched her thrusts as they fought for control. When she released his hands from her grasp, Derek firmly grabbed her ass and helped her move up and down on him. He took a gamble and slapped her ass, to which she responded by kissing him hard and biting his lip. "Do it again" Karen asked, and he obliged by slapping the other cheek just as hard. "You like it a little rough don't you?" Derek asked hotly into ear. "Fuck yes," Karen said short of breath.

Derek couldn't take much more, Karen on top of him soaking wet, grinding against him and moaning his name. He was so worked up, he was close. "Can I come inside you?"

"Yes, please come inside me Derek. I want to feel you come."

Derek wrapped his arms around her tight as he thrust hard and fast into her. "Fuck Karen,"

Derek groaned right before he came hard, his cock pulsating and quivering inside her.

"Damn it Derek, that feels amazing," she said using her muscles to squeeze every last drop of cum out of him. As his orgasm subsided, she laid back down on top of him, enjoying the feeling of his body beneath hers. She looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair before kissing him again.

"God Karen, that was amazing." Derek said breathing heavy.

"Worth the wait?" Karen retorted.

"Definitely, but that was only the beginning. We have all afternoon, unless you're done with me now." Derek chuckled.

"I wouldn't let you leave even if you tried." Karen said as she slowly slid off of him and laid next to him in the bed. "I worked hard to get you here, so I'll take as much as I can get."

"That's very true. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll be ready for round 2," Derek said smiling.

"A quick recoverer, I like it," Karen said laying her head on his chest.

"I don't think I'll ever recover from you Karen," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her.


End file.
